what happens in Boston stays in Boston
by pitchperfectandotherships
Summary: okay this isn't just pitch perfect but it has a mix of rizzoli and isles and 2 broke girls and it's AU-ish. Rizzles friendship Maxoline friendship and triple treble.
1. Chapter 1

**new story. this has all my favorite ships combined and I don't own Pitch perfect, 2 broke girls or rizzoli and isles so please enjoy**

* * *

Beca got out of college early because she was hired by a special club at boston she lives with her two girlfriends Aubrey and Chloe.

one day Beca, Chloe and Aubrey went out to get lunch on aa new diner that just opened.

the waitress who is clearly a blone with bangs took their orders.

"Max, don't you know who that is?" The blonde told the busty brunette.

"is it han's hot sister." Max said sarcastically.

"Caroline you need to get the orders faster." Han said to the blonde.

"that's no ordinary customer, Caroline it's Beca mitchell the super famous dj in boston." Han added.

"well at least she's a bit taller than you." Max said with a smirk.

Caroline gave the orders and suddenly the cook, Oleg, came.

"Hello ladies I am the chef who cooked your food." Oleg said. Beca gave him a glare since she knew he was hitting on them.

"okay, I'm leaving." Oleg went back to the kitchen.

"Hi, I'm Caroline Channing and are you interested in desserts because please try Max's homemade cupcakes." Caroline said.

"Our business card." Caroline gave a card to Beca.

Caroline went back to the counter and Max said "you just gave a Dj our card."

Beca stood up and went to them and said. "I like one cupcake, please and who are you girl with double D's?"

"I am Max and I went to your workplace once it was awesome." Max said.

Caroline gave Beca a cupcake and when she took a piece she said. "who's the baker of this amazing cupcake?"

"that would be me." Max said.

"you have to bring 50 cupcakes tomorrow at the club I'm working I'll pay you 1,000 dollars." Beca said.

Beca left and went back to her table along with Aubrey and Chloe.

"I can't believe it Beca Mitchell the queen of all DJ's in Boston asked for our cupcakes." Max said excitedly.

Beca, Aubrey and Chloe went to a bar since Beca had a day off and they saw a long, curly,dark haired girl with a redhead-ish blonde.

"Maura, do you drink beer?" the dark haired girl asked.

"Jane, I told you before I don't drink beer." Maura said.

"isn't that the famous DJ here in Boston?" Maura asked pointing at Beca.

"how come you know Dj's around here?" Jane asked.

"it's sometimes in the newspapers and besides she's so cute in real life." Maura said.

meanwhile at Beca's table...

"I think they're talking about you." Chloe said.

"I think they're waving to you." Aubrey said.

Beca looked at the two women on the other table.

suddenly Maura came to her and introduced her self. "Hi I'm doctor Maura Isles chief medical examiner."

Jane introduced herself as well. "I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli in Boston police department."

"I'm Beca Mitchell and these are my two girlfriends Aubrey Posen and Chloe Beale." Beca said.

"would you like to come over?" Maura asked.

* * *

**Will Beca come over at Maura's house along with Chloe and Aubrey? well I'll update. please give reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

p style="color: #454545; font-family: Arial, 'Liberation Sans', 'DejaVu Sans', sans-serif;"Maura offered Beca, Chloe and Aubrey to come by at her place./p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: Arial, 'Liberation Sans', 'DejaVu Sans', sans-serif;""sure, I'll go to your place." Beca said./p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: Arial, 'Liberation Sans', 'DejaVu Sans', sans-serif;"suddenly Jane pulled Maura to talk to her./p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: Arial, 'Liberation Sans', 'DejaVu Sans', sans-serif;""you can't just invite strangers, Maura." Jane whispered./p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: Arial, 'Liberation Sans', 'DejaVu Sans', sans-serif;""they are not strangers, Jane, I'm inviting them because I barely have a social life." Maura said./p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: Arial, 'Liberation Sans', 'DejaVu Sans', sans-serif;""why are you even worried about that?" Jane asked./p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: Arial, 'Liberation Sans', 'DejaVu Sans', sans-serif;""because we both need new friends to hang out with, please just this once." Maura begged./p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: Arial, 'Liberation Sans', 'DejaVu Sans', sans-serif;"Jane rolled her eyes and sighed "fine, but if something crazy happens in your house I'm blaming you."/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: Arial, 'Liberation Sans', 'DejaVu Sans', sans-serif;"Maura thanked Jane and said to the three girls "so? will you three come to my house?"/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: Arial, 'Liberation Sans', 'DejaVu Sans', sans-serif;""of course." Beca said./p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: Arial, 'Liberation Sans', 'DejaVu Sans', sans-serif;""you have a car right?" Jane asked./p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: Arial, 'Liberation Sans', 'DejaVu Sans', sans-serif;""unfortunately we don't, but we can walk to Maura's place." Beca said./p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: Arial, 'Liberation Sans', 'DejaVu Sans', sans-serif;""I can take you to my place, if that's alright with your two friends." Maura said./p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: Arial, 'Liberation Sans', 'DejaVu Sans', sans-serif;""they're more than my friends." Beca informed./p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: Arial, 'Liberation Sans', 'DejaVu Sans', sans-serif;""then you're best friends?" Jane asked./p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: Arial, 'Liberation Sans', 'DejaVu Sans', sans-serif;""no, even more than that." Beca said./p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: Arial, 'Liberation Sans', 'DejaVu Sans', sans-serif;""don't tell me you're together with them both." Jane said./p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: Arial, 'Liberation Sans', 'DejaVu Sans', sans-serif;""then we won't tell you." Beca said./p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: Arial, 'Liberation Sans', 'DejaVu Sans', sans-serif;""are we going to my house or not?" Maura asked./p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: Arial, 'Liberation Sans', 'DejaVu Sans', sans-serif;"Beca nodded and they all went in Maura's car./p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: Arial, 'Liberation Sans', 'DejaVu Sans', sans-serif;"they drove to Maura's house./p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: Arial, 'Liberation Sans', 'DejaVu Sans', sans-serif;""nice place you got here." Chloe said as they went in Maura's house./p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: Arial, 'Liberation Sans', 'DejaVu Sans', sans-serif;""you live together? Jane and Maura?" Aubrey asked./p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: Arial, 'Liberation Sans', 'DejaVu Sans', sans-serif;""yeah, but don't think of us as a couple, we're just friends." Jane said./p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: Arial, 'Liberation Sans', 'DejaVu Sans', sans-serif;""it's kind of hard believing you're not together." Chloe said./p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: Arial, 'Liberation Sans', 'DejaVu Sans', sans-serif;""why would you say that, Chloe?" Maura asked./p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: Arial, 'Liberation Sans', 'DejaVu Sans', sans-serif;""it's the tension I feel between you two, I think you'll make a great couple." Chloe said./p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: Arial, 'Liberation Sans', 'DejaVu Sans', sans-serif;""hard to break it to you but we're not gay." Jane said./p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: Arial, 'Liberation Sans', 'DejaVu Sans', sans-serif;"suddenly they heard the garbage bins making sounds./p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: Arial, 'Liberation Sans', 'DejaVu Sans', sans-serif;""I'll check that out." Maura said as she stood up and went outside./p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: Arial, 'Liberation Sans', 'DejaVu Sans', sans-serif;"Maura saw a blonde and a brunette riding a horse./p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: Arial, 'Liberation Sans', 'DejaVu Sans', sans-serif;""sorry,ma'm that my horse is eating from the garbage." the blonde said./p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: Arial, 'Liberation Sans', 'DejaVu Sans', sans-serif;""that's alright, I'm Maura, what's your name?" Maura said./p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: Arial, 'Liberation Sans', 'DejaVu Sans', sans-serif;""I'm Caroline and this is Max my friend and Chestnut is my horse." the blonde said./p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: Arial, 'Liberation Sans', 'DejaVu Sans', sans-serif;""why are you riding a horse here at the middle of boston?" Maura asked curiously./p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: Arial, 'Liberation Sans', 'DejaVu Sans', sans-serif;""we're finding a place to crash in because Max and I got broke again and didn't pay the rent and moved here." Caroline said./p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: Arial, 'Liberation Sans', 'DejaVu Sans', sans-serif;""just so you know we're waitresses." Max said./p  
hr style="color: #454545; font-family: Arial, 'Liberation Sans', 'DejaVu Sans', sans-serif;" /  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: Arial, 'Liberation Sans', 'DejaVu Sans', sans-serif;"will Maura actually let Max and Caroline and their horse stay? find out when I update it./p 


End file.
